Empathic Reality Manipulation
Empathic reality manipulation, also called pathifery, is the ability to manipulate reality in various ways depending on one's emotions. Characters *Shiv Jones has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability. *Elly Nakamura will also have this ability naturally. *Finley Parkman will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Shiv Jones' This ability enables Shiv to manipulate reality, but only when the manipulation is linked to her emotions. Potential examples of its use could include making a loved one be healed, or creating severe weather when angry. Shiv has used this ability to make the television malfunction when she wanted her mother's attention, to make it rain and to cause a blackout when she was upset, to make it possible for Aito Connell to be rescued, to make a pet cat appear, to make that cat able to speak, and to enable herself to speak Japanese fluently. Several of her more recent uses do not seem to be as tied to her emotions. The only time the ability has failed Shiv was when she tried to summon Aito while he was trapped in the future. 'Liz Jones' Liz ought to have similar limits to her daughter, but is yet to display this ability. Its uses would also appear similar to those of force of will, another ability she has mimicked. 'Elly Nakamura' Elly will also be able to manipulate reality controlled by her emotions, by for example healing a loved one, or creating a storm to reflect her anger. All of her uses will always be directly and obviously linked to her emotions. She could manipulate reality in any way as long as she truly and genuinely emotionally desires the result. Due to this, she couldn't be forced to access the ability. 'Finley Parkman' Finley will be capable of altering reality only when she truly desires and wishes for the results. For example, she could wish for a loved one to heal, but probably couldn't heal a stranger since she wouldn't know or care for the person enough. Similarly, she would be more likely to be able to alter her surroundings if she were endangered herself. The ability wouldn't have an effect which would merely reflect her emotional state. It will also tire her and drain her of energy, meaning that she will only use it rarely, since it will also be consciously controlled. Similar Abilities *Reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate small amounts of reality at will *Reality contingency is the ability to see and manipulate possibilities in reality *Command is the energy-draining ability to vastly alter reality through vocal commands *Narration is the ability to alter reality through writing *Illustration is the ability to alter reality through drawing *Distortion is the ability to distort reality *Reality perception and distortion allows one to percieve reality and manipulate it *Empathy is the ability to sense the emotions of others and see into their souls *Empathic teleportation is the ability to teleport to those who are thinking about oneself *Empathic vampirism is the ability to gain strength from strong emotions *Empathic weather manipulation is the ability to manipulate the weather depending on one's emotions *Xenopsychic wish fulfilment is the ability to alter reality according to the wishes of others *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things Category:Abilities